The things you shall find floating round my brain
by Generally Maz
Summary: This is basically a humourous fanfiction, includes a few cameos from other shows into YGO, may contain shonen ai, if I can, some puppyshipping, just 'cause it's cute, and some profanity, now with added PWP and TWT, there's some 3x4 most definitely.
1. It has begun

Disclaimer: This story will not be written in script, and I do not own anything except the rabbit in my sock draw.  
  
Quatre: What rabbit? I know that there are only cat hairs in there.  
  
GM: Have you been looking through my socks?  
  
Quatre: No, you just trail cat hair through the house.  
  
GM: Oh that's good then.  
  
Bakura: Why are we here?  
  
GM: Because of the big bang, or God, or Ra, or even because the Architect created this Matrix.  
  
Quatre: Why is there a red line underneath me?  
  
GM: Because I haven't been to the spell check thing yet.  
  
Quatre: Why was I temporarily Quartet?  
  
GM: My mistake.  
  
Bakura: Can you just get on with the story now?  
  
GM: No?  
  
Chibi Seto: How about now?  
  
GM: No, you're not cute enough.  
  
Chibi Wufei: How about me?  
  
GM: Oh, alright then.  
  
--  
  
It was a cold and stormy night, or was it a bright and sunny day. I can't seem to remember. Well I'd just woken up and there was a big wall in front of me. I began to look around and see where I was. I couldn't, there were walls there as well. I started to worry, wondering why and how I got here. There was a dark and musty smell in the air, with black power settling on my shoulders as I looked around. My medium length blonde hair was starting to get a little grey. I wondered how I was able to get here, and in such ridiculous clothes. How did purple ever go with yellow, yes, they're complimentary colours, but it does not compliment my colours. I heard a knocking from behind one of the brick walls. Suddenly a voice came. "Hello? Is that you Mali?" It was a young voice, of a male aged seemingly around 9. I realised where I was, and who was calling. "Ugh, Yugi. What happened?" I called. "I don't know, you appeared to have got stuck in Kaiba's chimney though." Called out the Pharaoh's hikari. "We're at Kaiba's house?" This was news to me, I didn't even know that he would invite us around, ever, in a million years. Maybe Joey had persuaded him. Well I'd find out later, first I needed to get out of this chimney. It's a very small chimney, I knew if we were in Kaiba's mansion then there would have been much bigger chimneys, why couldn't I had been in one of those. "Uh, I think I'm stuck. It's too narrow down here," I squirmed and caught a bit of light from the top of chimney. "I'll try to climb up." Suddenly I noticed a little metal ladder.  
  
Sometime later, I was in the outside of the house. It was fun climbing out, took some time though, not saying I'm fat, Ra no. It's just that I couldn't actually figure out entirely what way was up at some points. Once I was outside, I had to figure out how to get down. Kaiba's mansion is, well, extremely high, I'm very glad I have absolutely no fear of heights. Well I have a slight fear of heights, but only if I'm going to actually die from the height, such as running out of oxygen, or, even worse, the amount of heights suddenly decreasing. Then I would like my heights to come back. Well I should stop talking about all this random crap [1].  
  
Once I was inside I saw my Yami, in case you don't know, a Yami is a sort dark side, a spirit from my millennium rod, my millennium rod is very useful for chopping up stuff, and getting people to do basically what we want, well he had been busy playing with a white haired evil kid called Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura is the Yami to a certain white haired English sounding kid called Bakura. I think they're both crazy in their own ways. There is no way someone can sound that English[2]. Well I mentioned my Yami was playing with Yami Bakura, to make it easier, I'll refer to Yami Bakura as Bakura and Bakura as Ryou. Well my Yami (who's an evil idiot) was playing with Bakura. Playing means trying to escape from. It appears that he had done something to land him in great peril, yet again.  
  
I suddenly heard a great crash as a wall came tumbling down, I managed to pick up one of the bricks [3] from the ground as a strange girl jumped off a Moped and said to no-one in particular. "Alright, I've had enough of this, doing this story in first person is getting boring, especially because Marik doesn't seem to be doing anything interesting. "Hey!" I shouted, "I'm not that boring, it's just been a very uneventful day." "You mean waking up in a chimney is boring? You could have made it funnier! Well I'm putting this story into third person now!" shouted Generally Maz. The tall curly haired girl was getting rather annoyed at how the story was going so far and decided to then exit. "Well I'm going now, and if, and when I come back, this will be a funny story!"  
  
--  
  
Will the story be eventually funny? Will I actually get some sleep? Will I continue this story? I don't know, but Hugo[4] doesn't either. Chibi Wufei: See the next chapter soon!  
  
Chibi Seto: Since I'm the brainier of the two Chibis.  
  
Chibi Wufei: Is that an insult?  
  
Chibi Seto: No, it's a statement.  
  
Chibi Wufei: Erm...  
  
Chibi Seto: sweat drops well anyway, since I'm the brainier I shall be doing the foot notes.  
  
Chibi Wufei: Eww, you have to write on people's feet, that's gross.  
  
Chibi Seto: ignores Wufei Well anyway, since I'm the more intelligent I shall now tell you what those things in the square brackets mean. [1]Random Crap is GM's phrase of the day. The day meaning 10th of May 2004. [2]Well he can't can he? GM is the most English sounding person she knows, and boy can she sound English, just Bakura is way overdoing it. [3]The brick says "The fourth wall"[5] [4]Hugo is GM's very furry cat. [5]Wait, why is there a footnote in the footnotes... never mind... The fourth wall is the wall separating our world from the real world, it breaks quite a lot in humour. 


	2. Funnyness will begin, as the GBoys are d...

Warnings: Lunacy and general silliness ahead, may contain nuggets of shounen ai and slight sap, violence may be included as well, I'm not sure

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, neither is Gundam Wing, but this Spork is behold the Spork

.55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555mggt

Quatre: Erm, what was all that about?

GM: Hugo, he likes to lie on the laptop. In the shadows!

Bakura: Wouldn't that be one sentence?

GM: No, Rasmus is on the Box. starts to sing I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows of my time.

I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrow all my life.

Bakura: You're not bad at singing.

Quatre: You should come and do karaoke with me and Trowa some times.

GM: starts to sing cheesier songs Oh Cannibals, oh Cannibals, what will you eat for Christmas?

Quatre: Maybe you ought to stop singing now.

Chibi Wufei: And start the fic!

Bakura: Your fic really needs some work.

GM: Okeys, just one thing, isn't Janet starting to look like her brother Michael?

Bakura: I suppose...

--

As we left them, our heroes had just come out of Pa... No, that's not it.

Welcome to another episode of...No... Last week we found out tha...

Bah! Forget it.

As we left it, Malik had just woken up, for some strange reason, inside a chimney. He's managed to get out, but has been greeted with the strange happenings of Yami Malik (I shall in the future refer to him as Marik, don't get confused) and Yami Bakura (who shall be called Bakura while his hikari shall be Ryou). Then, all of a sudden, the fourth wall fell down. The fourth wall has now been fixed and we shall greet our characters in an almost entirely different scenario.

There was no reason why there were no records of the last half hour, to all of the people in the Basement they had been out for the past half hour or so, in fact the only thing which would have any recollection of what had happened,

was the Authoress, and she wasn't saying anything.

"Where are we?" asked Joey.

"I think everyone is asking themselves that question at the moment." Stated Ryou. Quite a few people were doing that, mainly because they had aibous, but neither Yami, Bakura nor Marik knew anything about the place they currently stood in. Yes, they had to stand, since there were no chairs, the light was on though, thank goodness for that. So at least they got a chance to observe their surroundings. They were in a small room, just around about 10 by 15 meters. There was a light switch on the wall, the colour of the walls was a deep blue colour, no windows, no doors, but a table, and a bar. There just had to be a bar, IT had a deep Ebony surface, the grille was currently down, yet they could hear something going on behind the metallic surface. It sounded like the changing of CD disks.

Malik decided that if they had to stand around doing nothing, they could at least see if their Yamis knew anything about the place. Yugi shouted the magic words to free his Yami from his soul room. As the darker sides were freed from their soul rooms, the hikari's magical items began to shine and tremble, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Ryou's Millennium Ring and Malik's Millennium Rod. Strangely enough, as Bakura and Marik were freed, it was at absolutely the same time. They spied each other, and soon enough were back to fighting over what they were before.

"I still can't say you can train a chicken to do the can-can" screeched Bakura.

"But I saw one on TV, so you must be wrong. Ha!" mocked Marik.

As they were preparing to do combat Yami shouted

"Stop your argument, we appear to have a bigger problem here, or should I say smaller?"

"Na, biggers fine Yami" said Joey. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"I've come up with a couple of ideas," stated Kaiba "We could see if the door would open first." They tried the door, it wouldn't budge. "My backup plan for that is knocking on the metal grate over there, just to see if there are any life forms behind it. If not, Malik, use the Rod." The gang went over to the grate, where a sound of CD's being changed was still heard.

"Ah kuso!" shouted something from behind the metal. Then there was a slight squeaky high voice from behind the curtain.

"Oi, No swearing."

"Bite me," muttered the non-squeaky voiced one.

"If you wish." There was a chomping sound, and another out break of expletives. Malik stood in the classic bracing position and prepared to use the special mind control powers that were contained in his own personal sharp pointy object. The Rod began to glow, and as it began to glow, a strange emblem similar to that described as the Eye of Horus appeared in Malik's forehead. Behind the screen (though none of these Yu-Gi-Oh characters could see it) there was the similar emblem appearing on the person who had been filling something with CDs. There was a clattering of CDs, a sound similar to that of keys rustling, and then there was some visible movement from the other side of the screen as the metal began to glide upwards.

As the screen slowly slid upwards, with some unnecessary screeching noises that caused some of the group to flinch, there was a view of some items. First, some dark shaded clothes. The clothes didn't look tight, but seemed to suit the individual well, the clothes were the deepest shade of black you could think of. As the screen rose higher, the end of a braid appeared, it didn't appear to be a very tidy braid, held together at the bottom by a solitary piece of elastic. Higher and higher went the metal as more was revealed, it's a boy! As the face was revealed, the full extent of what this adolescent teenager was wearing was revealed. Some loosely fitting black trousers, they didn't look out of place on him, but you wouldn't find them in fashion. A black top, it looked as if it was made out of cotton and some synthetic material, warm and refreshing. Under this black top, was a white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to create a t-shirt effect. The boy was handsome, approx. 15-16 with cobalt blue eyes and long chestnut coloured hair[1], he didn't appear to be tanned like Malik or pale like Bakura, kind of a midway point. He seemed extremely well built even at his height of 156cm[2] and, putting his braid though the back of it, was wearing a black baseball cap. As Marik's Millennium rod was currently taking control of his mind, the boy had a very blank and slightly evil look on his face. Beside the boy, there was a very small, and curiously yellow lemming, bouncing up and down

"Duo, wake up." Squeaked out the creature. "Duo... They're looking at me... Duo? DUO?" the lemming was getting very frustrated "Duo, if you don't blink soon, I'm gonna have to bite your buttocks again." Duo stood still, hypnotised. "Alright, I warned you." The yellow creature braced itself, then catapulted upwards, and chomped the braided boy, whose name appears to be Duo, as hard as it could. Duo still stood still, the obedient hypnotised mortal he was. Ryou nudged Marik.

"I think you should free him now."

"Awww, can't I make him do my evil bidding first?"

"No."

"Damn." With that word, Marik powered down the rod, or switched it off, causing Duo to realise the pain spreading from his arse.

"AH FUCK." He shouted. "What the HELL do you think you're doing Luji?" The lemming opened its jaws, and promptly fell onto its feet.

"Don't swear! You wouldn't respond, and plus, you sat on sugar earlier on."

"Who gives a damn about either of them, you fucking bit me again."

"Well I'm Luji the censor lemming and I care."

"Well they don't."

"Who are they?"

"No idea," Duo shrugged "I don't even know why, or how we're here." The current thing that Honda was leaning on, some how slipped off and broke a plasma wall. The plasma left, wrote a message on the floor, 'the fourth wall'. Suddenly a curly haired girl in a black flowery shirt and long black skirt ran in.

"You're all here because of my plan, I'm not telling you what it is, but you will figure it out, oh and Duo, you found the other guys yet?"

"No... they're here as well?"

"With others."

"What," The crazy girl ran out and the plasma wall regained its composure and solidified again before Duo was able to finish his sentence. "others?"

There was a stunned silence, which was eventually broken by Seto, who, being the logical one, decided that Duo should know, everyone's names, well, at least.

"It appears, that you are called Duo. I suppose you would want to know our names as well." Stated Seto.

"Sure, I'd like to know your names, I'm Duo Maxwell, aka. Shingami, aka. Maxwell's demon." Proudly proclaimed Duo.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Ryou Bakura, and this is my Yami, Yami Bakura." Cheerfully chirped Ryou.

"Does Yami mean twin or something?" quickly quizzed Duo.

"Nope," sultry sounding Yami[3] said, "It means dark, I am Yami Yugi, this here is my Aibou Yugi." He pointed to the small boy currently glomming [4] him.

"So Aibou is light?"

"No, Hikari is light, Aibou is companion or other self. My Hikari is Marik over there." Amusedly answered Malik.

"I'm Malik."

"Hey, my name is Anzu. I like friendship." Happily hiccupped Anzu.

"Hiya, I'm Otogi and I like dice."

"Hey Duo, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, you can call me Jou."

"I'm Honda, I... erm... like hair gel?"

"Can I call you rhino boy?" [5]

"No."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."

"Hello, I'm Pegasus, and I'm an alcoholic."

"What tha? What's he doin' here?" surprisedly shouted Joey. "Isn't he dead anyway?"

Yugi whispered something in Jou's ear and a look of realisation swept over his face, mixed in with a bit of fear and amusement, and baked at 120 degrees for 15 minutes until spongy. Erm, cross out the last bit. "Ah, timeline, what timeline? Eh."

"Yes, now be quiet puppy." Seto stated once more.

"Puppy? I ain't no one's puppy." Whined Jou. Joey and Seto immediately began to fight, just little playful punches and pushes, a bit of name calling and people from both sides wondering what Pegasus was doing by being there.

All of a sudden, there was a muffled noise, coming from inside the cupboard in the back room. Everyone stopped making a noise, even Joey, who became as quiet as a mouse.

"Trowa!" came the muffled scream from the back room,

"It's Quatre." Shouted Duo, "he's one of my friends."

"Let's go save him then, who knows what that authoress has got in for him." Shouted Honda. Honda burst into the room where the muffled screams were heard. To find a completely different scene to what he had imagined. Thank fully they still had most of their clothes on. I'm talking about two shirtless bishounen in the middle of a large closet here. One of them with a zip partially undone.

"Aaaah!" Screamed Honda as blood started gushing from his nose. "I deed a tissue!" Anzu started to look faint and swooned to the floor as she saw Honda's nose weeping blood feverishly. Everybody ignored her, of course, and instead went to see what the problem in the backroom was.

Yami held Yugi back from looking, for he didn't want his sweet sensitive Hikari to view two half naked boys who were interrupted in something quite intimate. Well anyway, the two fifteen year olds were putting on their clothes. The blonde shorter one was wearing some khaki trousers and (different from his normal clothes) a nice white shirt and blue waistcoat. The taller brunette, with the extremely unusual bangs passing over his left eye was wearing a nice blue turtleneck sweater; it fit him very well, not too tight or too baggy and some nice light grey jeans which complemented the shape of his body very well. These two boys were just redressing themselves and Trowa zipping up his jeans [6].

"So, who are you?" asked Bakura, the first one to see what gave Honda a nosebleed (the hentai).

"I am Quatre, pleased to meet you." Said Quatre, bowing down and shaking hands with Bakura. "This is Trowa, ah, we wondered where we were and I got worried and so Trowa-chan decided to comfort me and then we were both comforting each other and then you found us and mm..." Quatre's rambling was cut off by a quick kiss from Trowa.

"I'm sorry, Quatre does ramble sometimes, when nervous or embarrassed." Trowa quickly answered.

"Quatre, Trowa!" Duo burst into the room. "How'd you two get here?"

"We're not sure, we were eating breakfast and a pair of socks dropped down from the ceiling, they stank so much. The last thing that either of us saw was a curly haired girl in a gas mask muttering about the power of her brother's feet." Explained Quatre.

"Don't forget the cats, koi." Added Trowa in his monotone voice.

"Oh yeah, cats, loads of cats, so furry, I think we still have some cat fur on our clothes." With that, Quatre dusted some cat hairs off his waistcoat.

"Well have you seen Heero or Wufei?" Asked Duo.

"Unfortunately not, I hope they're ok, I wonder what's happened to them. Anyway, who are these other people? I know your censor lemming though." Luji momentarily popped up.

"Ta Quatre-chan." And then promptly disappeared out the door again, where he was looking after Honda's nosebleed.

"So, who are these other people, and why are they just standing around?" asked Quatre, poking Bakura very dangerously on the nose. Bakura instantly snapped out and tried to bite the blonde haired boy's fingers off. "Meep!" Quatre shrunk back into the comfort of his boyfriend's arms. As each person explained who they were, and what information they had about where they were and who else was there and warnings about each individual person...

"Careful of Bakura, he bites."

"A bit too late for that I think." ... and other details.

"If you smell anything, it's probably Joey." Remarked Seto, smirking. With that remark, Seto got a whack over the face with the fist of Joey. "So, the puppy is retaliating?"

"I don't know what that word means, but yeah. I'm retalithingy."

[7] "Maybe if you read some books then you would know retaliating is fighting back." Said Seto, laughing cruelly in Joey's face. At that remark, Joey and Seto began to fight. With Joey inducing the first punch, which Seto easily dodged and threw back another one, connecting with Joey's left arm. Hurt, Joey took a step back and kicked Seto in the shin bone. With that slight bruise Seto raised his fist and...

"Waaaaah!" There was a loud noise from another room and a crash. There's always a crash. As Joey turned round to find out the commotion, Seto missed and stumbled. Landing clumsily on Joey. Everyone else, who was currently either standing there not doing much, fainted on the floor, chatting or in Yugi's case being readily ignored while trying to stop the Joey and Seto feud, pivoted to view the events enfolding. Joey wasn't face up when Seto landed upon him, so the scene did seem quite intriguing. Thankfully, before anyone could comment on the matter. The noise was repeated again. "Waaaah, help me!" screamed the person inside room no 2.

"Wufei!" shouted Quatre, Trowa and Duo in unison. Though Trowa didn't scream it, he spoke softly and quite monotone, as if he knew it was Wufei anyway. Since Honda was nearest the door, he was chosen to open door number two and examine the supposed mess. He tried the handle, unfortunately it was stuck and wouldn't budge, or was locked. After a couple of minutes of added screams and rattling of the door and a discussion with Malik and using the millennium rod once more, which thankfully (because they didn't want to have to pay for properly damage) had an almost unanimous vote against. Since Seto had cleaned himself up and annoyed Joey once more, slightly blaming the fall on him, he was in a good mood once more, and came up with a Plan.

"Well, the longhaired one..." Started Seto.

"Duo." Interrupted Duo.

"Yes Duo. Well he seems to have keys now doesn't he? Otherwise, how would he have been able to open the grate?" Finished Seto. Everyone agreed this was a very good point, and got Duo to try his keys on the locked door. Well it wouldn't be good for him to try it on the non-locked door now would it? Unless there was some weird sort of monster or loony in it. Then it would be a good idea to lock the door. Well anyway. It turned out that Seto was right; Joey made some snide comments about that fact and ended up falling over due to a well placed foot. Quatre, Trowa and Duo were also correct with the fact that Wufei was in the room. With a rather mad Heero as well. The main problem was that in the room, they couldn't find a light switch due to there being no light. Another reason was that the light switch was at the height of seven foot, which only Seto could reach with utter ease. For Yugi, turning the light on would require quite a large jump, or a small step ladder. Once calmed down, Heero and Wufei were interrogated about their appearance. Not the clothes that they were wearing which weren't too bad but why they were there, but for your imaginations. I might as well describe what the two recently found boys were wearing. For Heero a nice loose forest green tank top and black tight spandex, with brown boots. Wufei in some rather different clothes than normal, a nice loose red shirt and maroon coloured trousers, with some nice black shoes on. Now, onto the rather long yet not pointless, (what's the opposite of pointless, aha) meaningful interrogation of Heero and Wufei. Excluding the introductions.

"So, Heero. Where were you this morning?" Started Yami, sitting down in one of the barstools that were conveniently placed inside the room that Wufei and Heero were found in.

"Workshop, Wing Zero needed a touch up. On her paint." Heero said in his sultry monotone voice.

"But from my discussions with your friends Quatre and Trowa, there are no gundams, how can you explain that?" Yami got a big angry and stood up from his chair, intending to seem intimidating to Heero, which, no matter how hard it would be ordinarily, was extra hard being a tiny bit smaller than the ex-pilot.

"I made a model, out of wood. I've been carving it with the Sacred Spork of Mecha."

"You're a Muslim?" questioned Duo.

"Baka, I said Mec-ha, such as in Mechanics." Heero tapped Duo on the head lightly with one of his guns that had been pulled from Spandex space.

"How did you do that?" Spoke up Seto.

"What?"

"Pull that gun out from those spandex shorts. There was no visible bulge."

"What, were you checking?" Heero gave Seto the raised eyebrow.

"Don't be foolish, I just notice things. Such as the Katana placed behind the CD player in the other room."

"What?" Shouted Wufei. "A Katana? Did it have a black and blue handle?" Seto nodded and Wufei rushed into the other room with shouts of joy.

"Katana? Why didn't you tell Malik or me there was a katana in the other room?" Fumed Bakura.

"I'm sane"

"So what happened when you were abducted?"

"I was painting part of Zero when a little kitten came up and started purring against my leg. I thought it must have been a gift from Relena so I ignored it. Unfortunately it would not go away and started to cough up something. It was a shiny metal ball. The ball suddenly let out a strange gas. As I struggled to stay awake, the last thing I saw was a strange curly haired girl and the kitten. K'so I think I spilt some paints on my Zero."

"There are similarities between the stories. A curly haired girl and cats." Yami had obtained a detective's outfit, including the pipe. Yugi took an inhale of the smoke and started a coughing fit. "By Ra, how do people breathe this stuff?" Yami threw the pipe down on the ground.

"Excuse me, but I might be of some assistance." Pegasus spoke up. "I'm not just here because there's no time line."

"Ok, who thinks we should listen to the dead alcoholic." Asked Duo. Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Heero, Ryou, Seto, Joey, Wufei and Yugi all raised their hands, with Anzu still unconscious on the ground and Honda and Otogi not really paying attention to anything said and stealing drinks from the bar and Wufei fondling his Katana.

"Pegasus, speak ahead." Said Duo.

"Earlier on, I noticed that a plasma wall came apart, from it leapt a curly haired girl in a black skirt and top. Would that be the person you are talking about?"

"Yes." Said Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Luji unanimously.

"Well then we know who it is who got us here." Pegasus proclaimed. At that they decided to see the different features of the three discovered rooms. Duo, Heero, Marik and Malik stayed in this particular room and moved all of the barstools into the larger room. Quatre, Trowa, Bakura and Ryou looked into the room where Quatre and Trowa were found.

"Yup, it's definetly a room." Sarcasticly remarked Bakura.

"Hey, look, food cupboards." Said Ryou.

Joey, Seto, Otogi, Honda, Wufei and Pegasus checked the main room. Checking for exits, entertainment and sounds, and Anzu still lay unconscious on the ground.

Will everyone continuly ignore Anzu? Will anyone else be found? Will there be any more shounen ai? Find out in the next episode, erm chapter of the Strange Things in my Head.

Next time on Strange Things in my Head. More people found. Yay! More Shounen Ai! Yay! Anzu stored somewhere for all to ignore. Yay!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GM: Woo?

Chibi Wufei: Katana!

GM: Woo!

[1]Ph34r my use of the letter 'u' all you Americans out there!

[2]I'm taller than you, na na, I'm about 180cm. HA!

[3]Ha! You thought I would say Seto.

[4]Glom is a real word! I looked it up in a dictionary.

[5]I always call Honda/Tristan Rhino Boy.

[6]I don't write lemons. Soorry, but I don't think I'm that much of a hentai yet '

[7]Here I begin about 5months later from the rest of the story... Gomen nasai.

Note for me: Dead or Alive: Bonjovi


End file.
